Destiny of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki
by sweet midnight kiss
Summary: The fateful battle between Naru and Sasuke changed their fates forever and with Kyuubi keeping secrets about his past secret, how will this affect Naru's life as she knew it? r&r!


I'm back! Sorry I've been gone so many years =( I just had writer's block with all my stories but once I've edited them and made them better, I'll come back writing lots =D This is a new story I've been working on and I'm enjoying the plans for it so far! I'll be focusing on this one before doing anything major with my other stories =) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The forest was silent apart from the sounds that could be heard if you were close enough to the Valley of the End. The rushing sound of the waterfall was crashing against the rocks breaking the silence. The only chakra presences that could be sensed in the clearing were two lone figures, the youngest abandoned Uchiha and the Kyuubi vessel, standing opposite sides on either statue. Sasuke stood on his ancestor's statue while Naru stood on the first hokage's statue. The irony of the situation seemed to match that of the history of the Valley of the End; Naru wanting to be Hokage and Sasuke rushing after power being an Uchiha.<p>

Sasuke was panting after exerting himself from being revived by the sound four. Orochimaru had filled Sasuke's chakra with his own to help influence his need for power, Sasuke was unaware of this. He was close to turning into the cursed form which the seal granted its host, Naru had managed to put up a major fight and fight him equally which Sasuke found unacceptable. Naru was always dead last and inferior in his eyes, no way would he, the last Uchiha survivor, be beaten by the dead last.

Naru was eyeing Sasuke from the statue she was standing on. She wondered what she had done wrong in life to get to this very moment in time, fighting her best childhood friend who wanted to defect from the village for the sake of power. Naru hadn't had the best of childhoods but Sasuke had been there for her before the Uchiha clan had changed him for the worse. The kyuubi sealed within her had made her life a living hell, biased hatred towards the demon within her. The kyuubi had tried to influence her with its power before; this was one of them moments. She was close to transforming to the first tail form, no matter how she tried to resist, all would be in vain.

Both Naru and Sasuke were preparing their main attacks they learned. Sasuke was preparing the chidori which Kakashi had taught him during the month given for preparation for the Chuunin exams. Kakashi had been blinded by teaching Sasuke to notice the journey Naru had during this exact month. Naru had managed to learn many techniques during that month as Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune had willingly after much convincing and witnessing how much potential Naru actually had. Both Sasuke and Naru brought their attention onto each other as they just stared each other in the eyes, not one making a single movement.

Both of them knew what was going to happen. This attack would change the tide of the battle. Neither moved for several seconds as distant memories once locked away began to draw themselves to the surface of their mindscapes. Precious memories these were but the reason they were locked away, these memories belonged in the past but they seemed to want to remind each of them one thing… They are each others' precious person. Sasuke ignored this silent plea from his past memories as Orochimaru's influence came through much stronger. Naru understood the silent plea and accepted it; she readied her rasengan while Sasuke readied his chidori.

Suddenly the sound of a thousand chirping birds came alive as Sasuke's chidori sparked to life in his hand. The bubbling of chakra was also heard as Naru gave in to the kyuubi's influence as she charged the rasengan, the red chakra swirling round within her hand.

_"I will bring you home Sasuke…I promised Sakura I'd bring you back…I want you back…" _Naru desperately thought as she hung onto the thought hoping she could prove strong enough to make it come true. Sasuke was just staring at Naru blankly as his own mind was busy with many thoughts.

"_Why doesn't Naru just leave me to fulfil my need for power? I need to become more powerful than my brother…Orochimaru can only make me stronger, Konoha can't!" _Sasuke thought bitterly as hatred flashed through his eyes at the thought of his brother. Sasuke's chidori was now ready as was Naru's rasengan.

They both launched themselves off each statue intending to do each other harm but with different intents. Sasuke was aiming for Naru's heart to achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan. Naru just aimed for Sasuke's chest as she hoped to harm him enough so he didn't have the energy to fight back when she took him back to Konoha. Shortly their attacks met, though off course from their previous target.

Sasuke felt a sharp pain explode from his stomach as the rasengan made contact. He felt his skin being ripped open as the swirling chakra tore at his flesh. Sasuke let out a grunt as blood began to freely pour from the torn flesh and damaged insides. His chidori had settled inside Naru's chest below her heart.

Naru had to let out a forced cough as blood found its way up her throat. The chidori had hit her just under her heart sending the electric currents throughout her body using her chakra coils to travel. Sasuke's hand was stuck just under her ribs until the force of Naru's rasengan had sent Sasuke flying back towards the cliff as the kyuubi's chakra still lingered inside of Sasuke's wound. Kyuubi's chakra caused burn marks on his wound causing the smell of burning flesh to be given off. Naru was just falling as gravity decided to work against her and she crashed into the icy waters below.

Sasuke had crashed into the statue of Madara Uchiha sending debris of rocks into the icy water below as Sasuke's impact made a massive hole in the side of the face. The force of the impact sent Sasuke falling forward into the waters below to join Naru. It suddenly began to rain then as the heavens themselves were mourning the fate of the two friends. Sasuke just looked round him as he managed to drag himself to the base of the waterfall. Nothing but the sound of the water crashing against the rocks greeted him, no sign of Naru anywhere as Sasuke looked round frantically. Sasuke dragged himself towards the first Hokage's feet as blood loss was getting to him, the wound unrelenting with the bleeding.

Naru was hiding behind the statue clutching her wound as she heard the splash which was Sasuke breaking the water surface. She knew they both weren't in any condition to carry on fighting. She heard then Sasuke dragging himself onto the ground not far from where she was sitting. She peeked round the edge to see how bad he was wounded only to see blood red eyes staring back at her. Naru felt a shiver go down her back at the hatred she felt from Sasuke's heated glare. Naru just turned away from Sasuke getting lost within her thoughts.

Sasuke had spotted Naru peeking round the statue at him, as if to see how he was fairing but he didn't believe that. He sent a heated glare full of his hatred towards her for hindering his plans once again. Soon he saw her shift behind the statue's foot once again out of his vision. Sasuke was determined to try to finish Naru off despite his condition. Naru would die by his hands today; he would make sure of it. He started to drag himself across the ground towards the location of Naru. His nails were digging into the ground, his wound painting the ground with his life's liquid. It wasn't long before Sasuke has reached Naru's body but his sight had started wavering, everything blurry in front of him as he could barely make out the form of Naru. Soon darkness consumed his vision, his body collapsing from blood loss and exhaustion.

Naru had heard the thud of Sasuke's body as she fully looked from her hiding place from behind the statue's foot. Sasuke's hand wasn't far from her, only a few inches. Naru knew Sasuke's mindset filled with revenge but that never stopped her from loving him dearly. She knew her feelings would never be returned but she couldn't stop them. Sasuke's unconscious form was all that she focused on as her own vision had started to waver. The last thing Naru remembered was reaching towards Sasuke's form.

XXXX With Kakashi XXXX

When the mission to defeat the sound four and to bring Sasuke back started, Kakashi had to take care of Neji and Chouji first while back up arrived to take care of them. Both had suffered life threatening injuries and the medics were now making sure they could last the journey back to Konoha to begin the process of healing them. Both had lost quite a lot of blood, no doubt having been in a difficult battle against the sound four.

Kakashi never knew the whereabouts of Naru, Shikamaru or Kiba; he was going to find out though soon. He had been assigned to help bring Sasuke back but it seems the teens had split themselves up already and had fought the sound four themselves. Reinforcements would soon arrive for the young teens; Kakashi felt proud of them. He wondered where Naru and Sasuke was mostly, them both being his students, he cared for them both dearly. He had a hard time expressing the care though, his team being very hard to co-operate as a team.

Kakashi had sent Pakkun ahead of him to search the area for him. If any enemies were still about or if his students were near death then Kakashi could react fast. He had yet to receive news from Pakkun but he was brought of out his thoughts as the medics had arrived.

"I have received orders to take Hyuuga Neji and Akimichi Chouji back to Konoha for emergency treatment!" the medic nin told Kakashi who nodded in return.

"They have been kept stable for the journey back to Konoha, I shall carry on with my mission now," Kakashi replied back before he jumped up in the direction he sensed Pakkun go. Kakashi couldn't stop worrying for his students as he saw both Sasuke and Naruto together as children before the Uchiha massacre but they never seemed the same after it. Naru seemed more lost than before as she had lost her best friend over such a small time. Sasuke had lost so much more than everyone thought; he had become lost within the feelings of revenge and became power hungry as the life he knew was snatched away from him that night.

Kakashi renewed his efforts to speed up towards his destination which he recognised as the Valley of the End. Hoping that he hadn't arrived too late for his students, he used more chakra to speed up. Pakkun had arrived at the Valley of the End and saw both Naru and Sasuke lying unconscious at the First Hokage's foot. He sat between both bodies staring at their hands. Both hands were placed mere inches from the other as if they were reaching out for each other. He sat there until he felt Kakashi's chakra heading towards him. Soon Kakashi landed right next to him.

"Good timing Kakashi, their wounds need immediate care, we need to get them back to Konoha fast," Pakkun said as Kakashi made the hand seals to summon his biggest day to carry Sasuke while he carried Naru.

"Let's get them back to Konoha quickly." Kakashi ordered as he led the way back to Konoha with his summons not far behind him.

Kakashi rushed through the trees hoping that a medic nin was near to help stop the blood flow of the wounds. Kakashi could feel the blood still flowing from Naru's wound and Sasuke's as he glanced over at him. Kakashi sighed in relief when he saw the gates of Konoha ahead of him. Finding himself in front of the hospital, the next minutes were a blur for him as medic nins grabbed Naru and Sasuke from him and off his summon. He saw Asuma, Shikamaru and Gai watching Naru's and Sasuke's forms be taken away from their sight; Shikamaru looked close to tears at this point.

Shikamaru was overwhelmed with sorrow and guilt as he watched each of his team mates from the mission get taken into the operation rooms. Apart from Kiba who only has minor injuries, he knew no information on Chouji or Neji. He then watched the pale forms of Naru and Sasuke come in with Kakashi who just looked lost in thought as the medics took both of the genins off him. Shikamaru felt like he had failed his team mates even if they had succeeded in their mission.

Gai had heard from the medic nins that Neji was suffering life threatening injuries, being his sensei, he made sure he was there to hear the news on his student. He knew Neji would pull through with all his youthfulness in tact. With Lee injured from the fight with Gaara also, his team had one member uninjured. He looked over at his rival who just looked distraught, leaning against the wall. Kakashi's team was similar to his with only the female companion not injured but Gai could tell that Kakashi felt the serious tension between his two students.

"Asuma I feel like I've failed…" Shikamaru mumbled as he sat down on the nearest chair with his head between his hands. Asuma sat down next to Shikamaru with a sad smile.

"Shikamaru, the mission was a success and your generation, specially your team mates are survivors, they'll survive this," Asuma reassured Shikamaru who gave Asuma a small smile, they both gave each other a comforting hug which they both needed in this time of worry.

"I can only hope they pull through this, I fear the aftermath though…" Kakashi trailed off thinking of his two students who are now fighting for their lives. Kakashi sensed a headache coming on as his thoughts lingered on Naru and Sasuke.

"My eternal rival, I'm sure their youthfulness shall shine through this tragic event!" Gai exclaimed making Kakashi chuckle slightly from under his mask at Gai's attempt to cheer him up.

Footsteps were then heard behind them as the familiar sound of heels was recognised as Tsunade followed by Shikaku.

"Thanks to the book of medicine kept through the generations of the Nara clan, we were able to save Chouji's life and he is now recovering," Tsunade told them with a grateful smile on her face directed towards Shikaku before she gave the book to him. "I'm needed with Naru now; Sasuke and Neji are being taken care of as we speak."

Tsunade walked off quite quickly as she hurried towards where Naru was being treated. Asuma and Shikamaru were grateful that Chouji had survived the ordeal of needing to eat the pills. Shikamaru was close to tears in relief at the thought of his best friend surviving. He never wanted to relive this moment ever again. Asuma joined in with Shikamaru's feeling of relief though he was used to the feeling of team mates being in Death's grip.

Shizune came out not long after to deliver the good news about Neji to Gai.

"Gai, Neji is alright now and we've managed to seal his wound up, he is now safe and recovering," Shizune said with a big smile directed directly at Gai who was cheering about youthfulness.

"Neji's youthfulness is shining brightly!" Gai exclaimed as he felt joy at his student surviving but then he looked at Kakashi who just looked away, his students being the only ones left fighting for their lives.

"Kakashi I shall go work on Sasuke now, Tsunade is working on Naru, your students are in good hands and we will do everything in our powers to help them," Shizune said as she walked off in the same direction as Tsunade did in a hurry. Kakashi could only sigh and continue to feel tense until the news of his students was released.

XXX with Tsunade and Naru XXX

Tsunade walked into the operation room where she saw Naru in the middle of a circle of medics, all of them focusing their chakra towards Naru's wound giving off a green aura. Naru was breathing normally giving the impression she was merely asleep but Tsunade caught a glimpse of the wound. The wound had been healed quite a lot as the medics kept switching places to keep the healing of Naru constant. Tsunade soon walked over to one of the medics signalling she would take his place. The medic nodded as he stood up to have a rest to regain his chakra.

As soon as Tsunade sat down she began to focus on the wound, slowly sending her chakra towards Naru as did the rest of the medics. The wound was near fully healed as soon as Tsunade joined, speeding the healing immensely. The electric currents had done some damage that couldn't be healed with chakra at all. It had damaged part of Naru's memory. The trauma of the event and the electrical currents from the Chidori had removed Sasuke from Naru's mind completely.

No one realised the damage to Naru's memory yet as she was still unconscious but they would soon realise when she woke up. Tsunade just watched as the physically known wound healed slowly using the Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu which was used to heal Neji's wound. After another medic swapped places with the one next to her, Naru's wound was practically healed. Making sure Naru had no other wounds hidden away; Tsunade charged her hand with chakra and carefully used her hand to scan her chakra coils and underneath her skin for damaged tissue in case any had been missed. Looking at Naru's complexion, her skin had gained some colour back but was still pale from the blood loss.

Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief as she looked down at Naru with a sad smile. She could only imagine the turmoil Naru was going through in her mind, having to fight her best childhood friend and nearly getting killed by him would cause some trauma to the mind. What Tsunade didn't know is that Naru saw Sasuke as more than a childhood friend but her first one sided love.

"Take Naru to the room where Neji and Chouji are being kept," Tsunade ordered the nearest two medics; the only response being a quick nod before she watched Naru being taken away. Tsunade walked out the room towards the waiting area where she knew Kakashi was waiting. She would tell him the good news of Naru though she had a foreboding feeling that something went undetected with Naru's condition.

Kakashi looked up as he heard the familiar sound of Tsunade's heels making their way towards his direction. He saw a small, soft smile planted on her face as she stopped right in front of him.

"Kakashi, Naru has pulled through but I'll keep her in for further examination as will I with Sasuke. We have no idea how the chidori could have affected Naru or how the Kyuubi's chakra could've affected Sasuke." Tsunade told Kakashi who let a small smile appear under his mask.

"Any news of Sasuke's condition yet?" Kakashi asked softly. He was afraid to say anything else in case the worst happens with either of his students. He made a promise to his former sensei to look after Naru and to cherish his students.

XFlashbackX

A young Kakashi was staring up at his sensei as he stood next to him on the battlefield facing the direction of the screams of agony; his daughter in his hands.

"Kakashi, I want you to help look after my child as her godfather in the future. Kushina's body may have been claimed by death but I know her spirit will live on within Naru as will mine. She will face a hard life ahead with the decision I've chosen to do and I want you to help see her through it." Minato told Kakashi as he stared down at his sweet little girl who stared at him with her bright blue eyes.

"She is going to grow up into a beautiful girl just like her mother, have a love for ramen just like her father… she'll become a special ninja in the future and I know she'll be strong to face the fate of being a Jinchuriki." Minato finished as he summoned Gamabunta turning his focus onto the growing threat of the Kyuubi which was nearing the village fast.

"I shall do my best sensei! No harm will come to Naru in the future and I promise to teach Naru all about you and Kushina!" Kakashi shouted his promise to Minato who gave a slight wave goodbye to kakashi and a sad smile as he and Gamabunta jumped in the air towards the Kyuubi.

As Kakashi watched Minato's retreating form for the last time, he promised himself that he would do his best to respect his sensei's daughter and help her through the tragic life that comes with being a Jinchuriki. He also promised himself to treat his future students the way Minato had treated them; he respected each one equally as an individual person for their skills. That was the last moment that kakashi saw Minato alive again.

XEnd flaskbackX

XWith ShizuneX

Shizune saw two medics standing over Sasuke's body assessing the damage done to his stomach. She approached Sasuke's body and asked for them both to step aside so she can witness the damage herself. What Shizune saw interested her and she knew the right technique to help heal Sasuke's wound.

Sasuke's wound had stopped bleeding finally but dead skin was into the wound causing signs of infection inside the wound near. The wound looked similar to the affects of the rasengan as the torn tissue looked like it had been twisted open viciously. Shizune focused her chakra into both hands as she placed them directly above the wound.

"Inyu Shometsu," Shizune whispered as she began focusing her chakra into Sasuke's wound. Slowly the dead tissue began to dissolve as the new tissue cells began to repair themselves in their place. Slowly the skin had fully repaired and Sasuke's skin looked flawless. Shizune found it hard to heal the skin slightly with Kyuubi's chakra within the wound.

Kyuubi's chakra was manifesting itself within Sasuke's chakra system undetected. Orochimaru's curse was fighting against Kyuubi's chakra causing trauma inside Sasuke's body. Orochimaru's chakra within the curse mark was being over powered by Kyuubi's chakra.

Sasuke mentally cringed in pain as Orochimaru's curse mark was banished from Sasuke's body causing Sasuke's neck to glow red though only to a demon's eye. In the other room, Kyuubi could sense what his chakra had done to the young Uchiha and he swore he would never tell Naru as she didn't know anything of demon traditions yet.

Shizune had a foreboding feeling in the back of her mind about something but she couldn't think of anything that could of brought on that feeling so she ignored it and she made her way towards the exit of the room to go tell kakashi the news about Sasuke.

"Could you two move Sasuke into the room with the other recent patients please?" Shizune asked as she saw the two medic nins nod and they moved towards the bed ready to move him. Shizune left the room as she made her way towards where kakashi was staying. When she arrived after a short walk, she saw Tsunade there already.

Walking towards Kakashi gaining both his and Tsunade's attention, she gave a smile full of hope to Kakashi.

"I'm happy to say that Sasuke has made it though I'm worried as his wound looked similar to the affects of the rasengan. I know Naru would never use it against Sasuke without reason." Shizune told kakashi with a worried look plastered on her face.

Kakashi never heard her as he ended up having another flashback about his acceptance as one of the Uchiha family.

X Flashback X

After kakashi had come back from the mission where Obito had risked his life and died. Kakashi had ended up getting one of Obito's eyes. He had to meet up with the Uchiha family because news had got to them about Obito's death and how Kakashi had claimed one of his eyes. Kakashi was suffering from the loss of his best friend though he never showed it on the outside.

When the Uchiha clan called him to the house concerning Obito and the sharingan, Kakashi was very nervous though he had seen them plenty of times in the past. This was a different case completely as Obito was no longer there…Kakashi had no one to support him…But Kakashi knew that Obito wouldn't want him to think like that.

Kakashi cleared his thoughts as he stood in front of the Uchiha mansion which for once looked daunting to him. It intimidated him a little bit but he still headed towards the centre room where he knew the head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku, would be. Half way to the room, he was greeted by Itachi who just stared at him blankly.

Kakashi carried on walking with Itachi following him to the main room where Fugaku and Mikoto were waiting silently on the floor for him.

"I trust you know why you are here, Kakashi Hatake," Fugaku spoke in a voice that demanded respect.

"Hai Uchiha-san." Kakashi answered directly as eh bowed in respect to them both. He knew when to show respect to people and he knew the right manners as his sensei had taught him a lot as had his dad.

"Obito often came here complimenting you, saying you were his bestest friend and rival. You have been here many times but you have returned with only Obito's wishes for you to have his eye to replace the one you lost," Fugaku spoke as a distant look developed in his eyes slightly. "I wish for you to take care of that eye carefully as you now carry our kekki genkai." Fugaku finished saying as he looked straight into Kakashi's eyes.

"Uchiha-san, Obito meant a lot to me and our team mate Rin…He sacrificed his life to save us both though Rin had met her tragic fate also during the mission…If I could do that mission all over again Uchiha-san, I would've taken Obito's place to see him alive right now." Kakashi spoke softly as tears fell down his face, his emotions finally showing though he never meant them to. Fugaku and Mikoto watched as the young Hatake wept over the loss of his best friend.

"Kakashi-san, I'm not known as a kind man, just know that you are welcome anytime here. Obito would want you to continue coming here." Fugaku told Kakashi who looked up with wide eyes staring straight at him. Mikoto got up and hugged Kakashi, soothing him like a mother would, a foreign feeling to Kakashi since he's mother died young.

Kakashi felt Itachi's eyes on his form at the back of the room behind him. Itachi seemed distant, even more so than he was. This made Itachi an enigma to Kakashi, one he wished he could find out about. Obito had introduced them and they had gotten along fine but he didn't know where they stood with each other now.

XXX end flashback XXX

Kakashi was brought back into the present as he noticed that Tsunade and Shizune had gone now. He knew he wouldn't be able to visit his students just yet but he couldn't wait to. For Sasuke to feel the need to go outside the village with one of the most powerful missing nins Konoha had was shocking. Kakashi knew the Uchiha clan main family wasn't like most families.

Fugaku had changed since Kakashi was younger, had gotten much more strict and uncaring. Fugaku strived for perfection from all of the Uchiha clan, especially his children. Itachi had become more distant than ever, proving to be the perfect killing tool for the Uchiha clan to use, if it wasn't for the fact that Itachi hated the Uchiha clan apart from Shisui and Sasuke, Sasuke doesn't realise this and grew up without any family love at all causing him to feel hatred towards his brother and to feel the need to do better than Itachi.

Kakashi let these thoughts drift away as he walked out the hospital towards his house which he shared with Iruka. They had been a couple for one year now and had just started living together. They were both in love but when it came to Naru, Iruka was an unstoppable force even for him when it comes to Naru's safety.

Everyone had accepted their relationship greatly which made Kakashi happy as Iruka had been worrying how people would react. Naru had been more than welcoming to their relationship but went on to lecture Kakashi on how he shouldn't corrupt Iruka with his perverseness.

Kakashi once again shook these thoughts out of his head as he picked up his pace towards his home and his dolphin.

XXX In Naru's Mindscape XXX

Kyuubi was sitting in his cage watching his container's unmoving form with careful eyes. He sensed the disturbance within Naru's mind but even he was unsure of the damage caused. Kyuubi had been helping the medics along with the healing of his container.

He felt unsure of how she would be emotionally when she woke up. At times, his container would be very emotional and he could feel the change in emotions all the time. Especially when it came to the Uchiha, how he despised the Uchiha for how he treated his container.

Kyuubi wouldn't deny that he just influence Naru with his power but he still cared for her but in a strange way to her. He would teach her about demon traditions and pack mates. She needed to know all this if she were to learn of the hierarchy of demons and of Kyuubi's position within the demon hierarchy.

Kyuubi would teach her when the time was right; she was too young still to learn all of this. Kyuubi had to worry about the mark on the Uchiha's neck. His chakra had reacted to Orochimaru's mark and had changed it into one of which Kyuubi didn't want at all. He wouldn't tell Naru until she asked as any of the Jinchuriki would be able to see the mark clearly or sense it.

For now though Kyuubi decided to focus fully on the well-being of his container and to make sure the Uchiha stays away from her. He knows how Naru felt for him but that wouldn't stop him trying to keep the Uchiha from hurting her anymore.

XXX Two Days Later XXX

Naru heard the sound of footsteps vaguely as her eyes tried to open up only to be blinded by the light. She couldn't think of what had happened at all. Everything was blurry mentally and she looked round the room to see a strange boy across the room in a hospital bed staring back at her. Next to him was an older looking male she recognised as Itachi Uchiha.

Tsunade had walked in at this point and saw Naru awake. Tsunade stared in shock at her, relief evident in her eyes.

"Naru, you're finally awake!" Tsunade cried as she ran up to her and gave her an awkward hug since Naru was stuck in the hospital bed. Naru looked at Tsunade with a smile; she cared dearly for her godmother.

"Obaa-chan, Why am I in hospital?" Naru questioned with a confused look on her face, even within her eyes convincing Tsunade that Naru didn't remember.

"You were on a mission to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to Konoha but got injured gravely but you're all better now," Tsunade said with a smile stroking Naru's hair. Naru had a confused look on her face then wondering one thing.

"Who's Sasuke Uchiha?" Naru asked revealing the outcome of the damage Naru had suffered from the chidori.

* * *

><p>Inyu Shometsu - Secret Healing Injury Destruction - the justu Kabuto used when fighting Tsunade to heal his stomach<p>

Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu - Healing Resuscitation Regeneration - (the same jutsu used to heal Neji)

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter ^^ this is unbetaed and if you see any spelling mistakes or any holes in the plot or have any questions just ask =D hope it was worth the wait, if not then I hope it makes up for abit of it ^^

With the pairing, I have an idea of what couple I want but I'll do my usual poll to see if you guys want two guys and if so who do you want the second one to be =) If anyone is a fan of Inuyasha as I am =D, I'm using the idea of demon traditions from that and the mark will be explained in future chapters ^^ once again hope you enjoyed it! =D

Ja Ne Kisa x


End file.
